When hay is cut, the cutting machine typically leaves the hay in the field in long windrows. The cut hay is baled with balers which are driven along these windrows and which pick up the hay. When sufficient hay is accumulated in the baler, it is wrapped with twine and ejected from the baler, typically onto the ground. As a result, a large number of bales are left scattered over the field. Bales come in different sizes and shapes, and include large rectangular bales measuring roughly four feet (4') by four feet (4') by eight feet (8') and weighing up to two thousand pounds.
Some mechanical devices for picking up, moving and stacking these large rectangular bales have been developed, but they either don't carry very many bales or they are not suited for road travel. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a convenient and automated system for loading a large number of the large rectangular bales onto a vehicle, transporting them relatively long distances to a storage area and unloading them.